


當你們共舞/筆妳

by RenChiRen



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Soft Im Jaebum | JB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenChiRen/pseuds/RenChiRen
Summary: 段子體老福特發不了就來這啦第一次把自己的文字給別人看所以我也不知道自己文筆如何反正寫自己爽的
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s)





	當你們共舞/筆妳

因為身高相近，妳總是雙手環住他的腰、頭靠在他的肩膀上，兩人也不是真的跳舞，只是互相依偎著，隨音樂一晃一晃的。  
這時妳總是為這難得的悠閒時光忍不住輕笑出聲。

「笑什麼呢？」  
妳把下巴靠在他胸前，在他懷裡抬頭笑瞇了眼。  
「心情好唄~」  
「為什麼心情好？」他看著妳暖呼呼的笑，下意識伸手輕捏妳的臉頰。  
妳眼珠靈活一轉，下一秒瞬間大力環緊他的腰。  
「呀！阿帕啊啊啊！」  
「因為喜歡你啊~」惡作劇後討好的在他臉頰飛快親了一下，見他還是瞇著眼，好笑的踮腳又故意發出「啾啾」聲大力親了好幾下。

「歐巴。」  
「嗯？」  
「Bobo~」妳窩在他懷裡抬頭噘起嘴。  
他懲罰地低頭咬了妳的鼻尖，在妳正想抗議時迅速在妳嘴唇輕啄了一下。  
「還要~」  
「接吻魔啊妳……」嘴上這麼說著，卻還是又親了好幾下。

妳整個人埋在他懷裡，心情特別好，心情一好就去啃他下巴。  
「呀、妳當妳在啃豬蹄啊？啊啊啊別咬！」  
趁他不注意的時候大力咬了一下(肯定留下牙印了)後迅速跳開轉而去抱起出現在旁邊的貓咪們「寶貝們餓了嗎？吃飯飯好不好？」  
妳把Nora抱在懷裡親來親去，一下子埋在牠毛絨絨的身體上蹭、一下低頭去抿牠的耳朵，發出好大的Bobo聲音。

他在一旁看著心愛的女人和心愛的貓咪們，總覺得哪裡不對。  
「……是我的錯覺嗎？妳親貓的方式是不是和親我的時候一樣？」  
「這是愛的Bobo呀~所以對我愛的你們自然是一樣的。」

這個家的男主人才知道他在家的地位原來和貓咪一樣。

(主子們：你一個奴才能跟我們有一樣的地位該感到榮幸好嗎？)

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自以前整個家族都還在美國時，我們每個周末都會有家族聚餐  
> 通常餐後小孩們都聚在一起玩、大人會在客廳聊天  
> 有時候爺爺奶奶心情好就會跳舞  
> 播放著奶奶的黑膠唱片機，然後看爺爺邊跳舞邊調戲(你沒看錯)奶奶  
> 那是我很珍貴的回憶之一


End file.
